Breda McQueen
}} Breda Mary McQueen was the mother of Goldie and Sylver McQueen. She worked as a nanny and was a strict Catholic woman. She was married to Vinnie, whom she murdered after he became abusive. She also nearly married Jack Osborne, but Breda jilted him on the day of their wedding. She was murdered by Sylver on the 7th January 2020 by being stabbed through the skull with her knitting needles, after revealing the truth behind the serial killings, shooting Sylver with a bolt gun, setting fire to Stone Mount Farm and trying to kill Mercedes McQueen by stabbing her with a shard of glass. Biography Killing Her Father Breda was born and raised on Stone Mount Farm. Breda's father was a pig farmer, who was abusive towards Breda's mother, Marguerite. At the time, Breda could do nothing but watch her father take his anger out on her mother. When Breda was six years old, her father began to force her to watch him slaughter the pigs, threatening to beat her if she didn't. In the 1970s, Breda realised how evil her father was and shot him through the head with a bolt gun in the same manner as he did to the pigs. She cut up his body and fed his remains to the pigs, and let Marguerite believe that Breda's father had left them suddenly. Breda later lied that her father had fallen down the stairs whilst drunk, and died of head injuries sustained. Murder of Wes & Adopting Sylver Breda later became a nanny and worked for Wes, often looking after his son, Peter. Wes's wife left Wes and Peter in 1986, and Wes hit the bottle regularly. Wes was also abusive towards Peter when he was spending a little amount of time with him. On Christmas Day, Wes got angry at Peter, who ran to his room. Breda tried to encourage him into getting over the departure of his wife and spend some time with his son, but Wes went to give Peter a beating. Breda was unable to stop him from walking past, so she picked up an angel ornament on the table and struck him over the head with it, killing him. Breda buried Wes's body in one of the paddocks of Stone Mount Farm. She allowed everyone to believe that Wes had walked out on Peter, and Breda told him that Wes had died of a heart attack. Breda adopted Peter, renaming him to Sylver McQueen. Goldie's Birth & Murder of Vinnie In 1986, Breda discovered that she was pregnant. She married the father of her baby, Vinnie. She gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Goldie, in 1987. A few years later, Vinnie started becoming abusive towards Goldie, Sylver and Breda, especially after discovering that Goldie had become pregnant by Shane Sweeney in 2000. A drunken Vinnie threatened to attack Goldie and fought with Sylver, who pushed Vinnie down a flight of stairs. Sylver fled when he thought Vinnie had been killed in the fall, but when Breda found him, he called out for her. However, Breda killed him herself, but lead Sylver to believe that he had killed Vinnie, believing that prison would help lead a wayward Sylver on a better path. In July 2000, Sylver was found guilty of the murder of Vinnie and would serve an eighteen-year prison sentence. Arrival and Murders of Carl, Glenn & Russ Breda returned to Hollyoaks in June 2018, informing Goldie that Sylver was due to be released from prison, and asked if he could stay with her at 26 Leigh Road, which Goldie allowed. Breda also moved into the house, and worked as a nanny for the Lomax and Osborne families. She originally decided to work for Leela Lomax, but later agreed to work for Jack Osborne, who developed a crush on her. In November 2018, Breda was revealed to the killer of Carl Costello back in July 2018, killing him for the kidnaps of Bobby Costello and Goldie. In October 2018, Breda took action against gangster Glenn Donovan, who was about to be murdered by Grace Black, Maxine Minniver, Simone Loveday, Courtney Campbell and Kim Butterfield. Breda poisoned Glenn's pint of beer, which caused him to suffer a massive heart attack and collapse outside of The Dog in the Pond. The women originally believed that they had killed him and Kim went on the run, unaware that Kim had switched the vials with water. On Russ Owen's wedding day to Mercedes McQueen, it was revealed that Goldie and Russ had slept together. Goldie discovered that she was pregnant and Russ pressured her into having an abortion. Breda later snuck into Sylver's Workshop and beat Russ to death with a mallet, leaving his body to be discovered by Mercedes. Kidnapping & Murdering Louis In December 2018, on the wedding day of Louis Loveday and Leela Lomax, it was revealed that Louis had cheated on Leela with both Simone and Martine Deveraux. As Louis called a taxi to leave the village, Breda knocked him unconscious by pushing a shelf on him. She moved him up to Stone Mount Farm and held him, prisoner, inside one of the rooms of the farm, letting him believe that she was going to look after him until he recovered. Breda began poisoned Louis, leaving him too weak to attempt to escape. Whilst attempting to write a letter to Martine, Louis discovered an anonymous note written by Breda to the police in an attempt to get Goldie off the charge of murdering Russ. He attempted to escape but was caught by Breda, who puts him back in the bed. When Simone turned up suddenly at the farm, looking for Breda, Breda stopped him from shouting out to her and left with Simone. Louis escaped and tried to hide in one of the barns, but Breda found him and when she discovered that he knew about the murders, she killed him by smacking him in the head with a telephone. She later buried him on the pig farm. Stalked by and Murder of Mac In February 2019, Breda received an anonymous message reading "I know what you did to Louis Loveday", with an attached picture of Louis's burnt belongings. Breda was left terrified, and the stalker told her to steal the most expensive item in Price Slice if they don't want her to go to the police. Breda attempted to do so but was caught by the owner Walter Deveraux, who calls the police. The stalker later called Breda and told her to meet them at the pig farm - and is revealed to be Mac Nightingale. Mac told Breda to kill his son, James Nightingale, or else he would send the police the evidence. He also revealed that he has a system set up which required him to log into his account each day, or else the evidence would be sent to the police. Breda later paid a visit to James under the pretence of seeking legal advice and attempted to strangle him with a tie. However, James's son, Romeo Quinn interrupted, and Breda decided not to kill James after seeing his bond with Romeo. She tried to gift James a trip to Vienna, but James declined until his boyfriend, Harry Thompson, accepted. On the day of Mac's court case, Breda attempted to poison James's coffee but Juliet Quinn caused him to spill it on his clothes. Breda went to James's flat with a new cup of coffee, telling him that she saw Juliet knock over his other coffee. James later collapsed on the bench at the Jubilee Gardens, and Breda took a photo which she sent to Mac. James was found by Harry and his mother, Marnue, who rushed him to hospital. Mac deleted the evidence of Breda killing Louis and asked Breda to bake a celebratory lasagne. Breda gives him the lasagne and as Mac enjoys it, she reveals that James was not her target - he should have asked to see a body first as James was still alive. She pointed out that Mac was looking "peaky", and reveals she had poisoned the lasagne. He tried to attack her and prevent her from leaving, so she ran up the stairs. Mac grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall over. Breda managed to get the tray from her bag, and beat Mac to death with it. Romeo later went to find Mac at 65 Christleton Terrace, believing that he had poisoned James. Yasmine Maalik overheard Romeo shouting that he was going to kill Mac before breaking the door down. He found Mac's body and checked to see if he was still alive, getting blood on his clothes. Due to the blood and Yasmine's statement, Romeo was later charged with the murder of Mac, but James tricked Romeo's mother, Donna-Marie Quinn, into confessing. Breda made no attempt at getting either of them off the hook. Attempted Murder of Mercedes After Mercedes entered a downward spiral and begun to behave erratically, which caused her to become estranged from step-son Max Owen, Breda believed that she would also negatively affect Bobby Costello too. Breda was also furious when Mercedes believed that Breda only pretended to care about Max. In May 2019, Breda attempted to lure Mercedes to Sylver's Workshop to beat her to death with a wooden mallet, but Jack Osborne turned up instead of Mercedes, who never turned up at all as she had been involved in a car accident in which she, unknown to her, struck Grace Black with her car. In July 2019, Mercedes and Breda had an explosive argument after Breda revealed that she and Sylver had taken Bobby away from her. Mercedes grabbed Breda by the collar of the shirt and made clear that nobody was going to take her son away from her. As Mercedes left to find Bobby, Breda tried to strike her in the head with the mallet, but Mercedes slammed the door behind her, causing Breda to miss. Murder of Harry Later that month, Breda began working for Tony and Diane Hutchinson. One night, Tony opened up to Breda about his failings as a father, to which she prepared to stab him with a chisel. However, Tony got upset after finding a photograph of himself and Harry and told her of his upset of Harry needing to go on the run for running over Grace. Breda changed her mind and comforted Tony, telling him that he wasn't as bad of a father as he made out. Breda, however, was enraged that Harry was about to abandon his newly-born son, Isaac, and stabbed him in The Dog in the Pond carpark. She called him a deadbeat dad for abandoning his child, ignoring his pleas and watching him die. She moved his body into the boot of her van and buried him in the woods. Everyone assumed that Harry had gone on the run, but Tony was suspicious when he received a text message from Harry that used emojis - something that he would never do. Despite being told by Diane to drop it, Tony attempted to track down Harry and was unable to find a trace of him. Relationship with Jack In June 2019, Jack proposed to Breda inside The Dog in the Pond, but Breda rejected and rushed to the pig farm upon learning that Juliet Quinn, Imran Maalik, Ollie Morgan and Brooke Hathaway had snuck over there. She got rid of them and decided to move Louis's body. She was narrowly caught by Jack, who spotted Louis's ring in the dirt. Breda told him that the ring belonged to her father and that it was a sign from God that they should be together. She proposed to Jack, who delightfully accepted. Breda later moved Louis's body into the river. On the day of Jack and Breda's wedding in August 2019, Mercedes, whom Breda attempted to kidnap, revealed that Goldie had been having a secret relationship with Joel Dexter. Breda cancelled the wedding and went to find Joel, whom she had an argument with before hitting him over the head with a bible. She was relieved when Joel survived and offered to give her blessing in exchange for his silence. The same day, Louis's body was found in the river by Jack, but the police, although suspicious of Breda who tried to shift the blame, they were unable to obtain sufficient evidence to make an arrest. Kidnapping Tony Tony became suspicious of Breda and when he discovered that Breda had made dolls for the children of her murder victims, resembling their fathers. He tried to tell Leela of his suspicions, but Leela believed he was being paranoid. He asks to see Daniel's bear, and also asked Sadie Cressington for a photo of Isaac's bear. He realised that they were identical and concluded that Breda was the killer. He confronted Breda and called Harry's phone, which rang in her pocket. Tony grabs Breda, telling her that he's taking her to the police station, but Breda stabs Tony with a screwdriver and apologises to him, before locking Tony in a pig pen at the farm. She took care of Tony and brought him a few belongings, including a picture of his family, which she managed to sneak out of the house. Car Accident & Fake Illness In October 2019, Breda's family became concerned for her and made her speak to a doctor, who revealed that she believed that Breda had dementia. Suspicious of where she was going, Goldie followed Breda to the pig farm. She found Harry's wallet in a bin and confronted Breda, who told Goldie that she thinks that she may have been the person who killed Harry, not Mercedes as everyone believed. Tony later convinced Breda to let him go, which she decided to do. However, when seeing all the people, Breda tried to change her mind, so Tony tried to shout for help. Breda tried to stop him and served to avoid hitting Cindy Cunningham, crashing into the crane. Darren Osborne tried to open the boot to get Breda out, due to the driver's door being blocked, but was unable to. However, they manage to get Breda out. Tom and Darren later move the van away from the construction equipment but fail to notice Tony in the boot. Breda later discharged herself from the hospital and took Tony back to the pig farm. Exposure and Death In December 2019, Breda decided to frame Mercedes for the murders before leaving the village for Portugal with Jack. However, after Darren's affair with Nancy Osborne was exposed, Darren worried to Jack that Mandy Morgan was going to split with him, and Jack decided to stay in the village. In her fury, Breda stabbed Darren with a kitchen knife in The Hutch, and narrowly managed to avoid being caught by Nancy. A newly returned John Paul McQueen later caught Breda hiding a box under the floorboards, and when alone, John Paul retrieved the box. Breda called the police who arrested Mercedes, but she was released after the police failed to find any evidence. John Paul realised that the killer was Breda, and they constructed a plan to get her taken down, believing that Breda was unaware that Mercedes had been released. John Paul attempted to distract Breda whilst Mercedes searched the farm, but Breda and John Paul had an argument in which John Paul revealed where Mercedes was. Breda revealed that she had poisoned John Paul's cup of tea and he collapsed, and Breda ran off to find Mercedes. Whilst exploring the pig farm, Mercedes found Tony in the pig shed and attempted to free him. Breda found her and hit her over the head with the end of a pitchfork. Tony attempted to attack Breda, but she stabbed him with the pitchfork but blamed Mercedes. She locked them in the shed and left them to die, with Mercedes trying to save a seriously injured Tony. Meanwhile, Lisa Loveday recognised her father's ring, which Goldie had after Jack gave it back to her when telling Goldie that he and Breda were over for good. Upon also learning the truth behind the dolls, Goldie and Sylver raced to the farm to confront Breda. Breda admitted the truth to Goldie, but Sylver didn't believe Breda. Breda recalled her relationship with her abusive father, and how she murdered him. She then told Sylver the truth behind Wes's death, and that she murdered Louis too. Sylver asked if she killed Vinnie too, to which she confirmed. Breda's attempts at justifying herself made Sylver furious, and he threw Breda's bag to the floor and attempted to strangle Breda. Breda revealed that she harmed Mercedes and Sylver tried to attack her again, but Breda shot him with the bolt gun. She told him that he can't stop "God's plan" and doused the farm in petrol. She set the farm on fire, planning to kill herself, Sylver, Mercedes and Tony in the blaze. Goldie found and freed Mercedes and Tony, and she and Mercedes took Tony outside. Mercedes went into the burning farmhouse to get Sylver, leaving Goldie to try to save Tony. Breda tried to stop Mercedes getting between her and Sylver again, but Mercedes grabbed Breda by the collar of her shirt before flooring her with a punch. Breda charged at Mercedes with a shard of glass and the pair fought, with Breda trying to stab Mercedes until Mercedes tried to make Breda stab herself. The fight ended when Sylver grabbed Breda's knitting needles from her bag, managed to stand up, and plunged them through Breda's skull, killing her instantly. Goldie and Mercedes managed to get Sylver out of the farm, which exploded as they left. Kill Count Murders #Breda's Father, 1970s - Head penetrated with a bolt gun. #Wes, 25th December 1986 - Bludgeoned with an angel ornament. #Vinnie, c.2000 - Murdered after he is pushed down a set of stairs by Sylver. #Carl Costello, 11th July 2018 - Hit with a large rock. #Glenn Donovan, 17th October 2018 - Drank a pint of beer, poisoned by Breda. #Russ Owen, 16th November 2018 - Hit over the head with a wooden mallet. #Louis Loveday, 22nd January 2019 - Beaten with a telephone. #Mac Nightingale, 21st March 2019 - Poisoned and beaten with a roasting tray. #Harry Thompson, 23rd July 2019 - Stabbed with a chisel. Attempted murders #James Nightingale, 1st March 2019 - Attempted to strangle James with a tie but is interrupted by Romeo Quinn. #James Nightingale, 20th March 2019 - Drank a cup of coffee, poisoned by Breda. #Mercedes McQueen, 14th May 2019 - Attempted to lure Mercedes to Sylver's Workshop to kill her with a wooden mallet but Jack Osborne arrives instead. #Mercedes McQueen, 4th July 2019 - Attempted to hit Mercedes with a wooden mallet but missed when Mercedes closed the door behind her. #Tony Hutchinson, 23rd July 2019 - Attempted to stab Tony with a chisel, but changed her mind when Tony got emotional after the departure of his son, Harry. #Joel Dexter, 19th August 2019 - Hit around the head with a bible, but when attempting to dispose of the body he awoke, and Breda apologised to him. #Tony Hutchinson, 29th August 2019 - Stabbed with a chisel after Tony discovered her crimes. Before disposing of his body, Breda discovered he was still alive and kept him captive at the pig farm. #Darren Osborne, 3rd January 2020 - Stabbed with a kitchen knife after begging Jack to not move to Portugal with Breda, which enraged her. #John Paul McQueen, 7th January 2020 - Drank a poisoned cup of tea after he found out about her victims. #Tony Hutchinson, 7th January 2020 - Stabbed with a pitch fork after he is found by Mercedes and they attempt to escape the pig farm. She also later tried to kill Tony by setting the pig pens alight. #Sylver McQueen, 7th January 2020 - After Sylver discovers that he went to prison for a crime that Breda committed, Sylver raged and Breda ended up shooting him in the abdomen with a bolt gun (the same bolt gun she had used to murder her father with many years prior). She also later tried to kill herself and Sylver by setting the farm alight. #Mercedes McQueen, 7th January 2020 - Attempts to impale her with a shard of glass after Mercedes tries to rescue Sylver from her wrath. After she misses, she tries to reach for it in a struggle with Mercedes before finally being stabbed in the head to death by Sylver. Introduction Sequence *2018-2019: *2019-2020: Breda sits in an armchair, knitting, and stares into the camera. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *McQueen family Gallery Sylver's Doll (Wes' Murder).png|Sylver's Doll (Wes' Murder) Bobby's Doll (Carl's Murder).png|Bobby's Doll (Carl's Murder) Curtis' Doll (Glenn's Murder).png|Curtis' Doll (Glenn's Murder) Max's Doll (Russ' Murder).png|Max's Doll (Russ' Murder) Daniel's Bear (Louis' Murder).png|Daniel's Bear (Louis' Murder) Isaac's Bear (Harry's Murder) -Front-.png|Isaac's Bear (Harry's Murder) Front Isaac's Bear (Harry's Murder) -Back-.png|Isaac's Bear (Harry's Murder) Back Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2018 debuts Category:McQueen family Category:Serial killers Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Killers Category:Nannies Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Past characters Category:2020 departures Category:2020 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims